Mistletoe
by KrimsonTideZ
Summary: Hunter and Tori have grown closer since Blake left, what happens when Marah hangs mistletoe in Ninja Ops? Hunter/Tori


**Hunter and Tori have crushes on each but neither will admit, the gang knows and is trying to get them to admit. Takes place after Blake leaves for Factory Blue, Hunter and Tori have grown a lot closer.**

**'Mistletoe'**

**by: KrimsonTideZ**

**"Come on Hunter, it's Christmas. Can you please not be your brooding self for at least today?" Dustin asked. Hunter looked up from magazine to glare at the Yellow Ranger briefly.**

**"Why should I? It's just a dumb holiday focused on some fat guy dressed in red,"Hunter retorted.**

**"Wrong my friend. It is a great holiday based on giving and being with loved ones," Dustin corrected. Hunter rolled his eyes at the latter part of the statement. Dustin realized that he had chosen the wrong words and had reminded Hunter about his parents and Blake, he'd been gone with Factory Blue for almost a year. The last time they had seen each other was with the Dino Rangers in the Summer. "Come on Hunter, for once in your life! Just for today. Then tomorrow you can be as brooding and miserable as you want. Plus I think Tori's a little chilly" Dustin added the last statement with a snicker as Hunter glared at him.**

**"We're friends Dustin." Hunter said half-heartedly before turning his gaze back into the magazine.**

**"I just can't believe neither of you will just admit it! It's so obvious!" Dustin exclaimed. Hunter rolled his eyes. "At least come down for her, she's wondering why your not down there with everybody."**

**Hunter sighed. He knew Dustin was going to keep begging and bothering him until he agreed to go downstairs and join the rest of them with their Christmas 'festivities'. He snapped his magazine shut and stood up. "Fine..." he glumly agreed. Dustin's face brightened into a smile as he ran out of the room, Hunter following slowly behind. Hunter was thinking about Dustin's earlier words.**

_**"I just can't believe neither of you will just admit it! It's so obvious!" **_**Hunter was thinking and Dustin had said 'neither'. **

_**'Maybe I do have a shot with her.' **_**Hunter thought.**

**Upon reaching the steps, Hunter looked around. Kapri and Cam were fixing the food, behing the chefs of the group and the only ones who could cook something edible. Well Tori could but she cooked last year. Shane was talking with Kapri who was trying to decorate the chocolate chip cookies, and Marah was putting up ornaments on the tree with Tori. Tori looked over at Hunter and smiled, glad that he decided to join them. Hunter returned the smile, half- heartedly. He took notice of the baby-blue turtleneck she was wearing. She had her hair slightly curled and just a little make-up on. She looked beautiful as always**

**Shane had managed to annoy Kapri who squirted him with frosting, they both started laughing as Shane licked it off his hand. Dustin grinned at Shane. "I got Hunter down before you annoyed Kapri. You owe me ten bucks," he said. Shane groaned. He handed Dustin the money, rolling his eyes.**

**Tori put up the last ornament and said something to Marah. The ninja in training said something to Tori, causing her to blush and roll her eyes. She left Marah and the tree and walked over to Hunter.**

**"Hey," she stated, smiling . Hunter half-smiled at her. "So, what did Dustin have to do to get you down here?" she asked playfully. Hunter shook his head.**

**"If I didn't come, I knew he'd keep bugging me," he responded with a small smile.**

**"Ah," Tori nodded, grinning. "So you thought you'd save yourself the trouble and get it over with. "**

**She looked over at the entrance and groaned. Hunter looked over. "What?"**

**"It's Marah... she's putting up mistletoe," Tori sighed. Hunter smirked at her before watching Marah trying to put it above the door to Ninja Ops.**

**Tori began walking over to Marah. "Marah, what are you doing?"**

**"Putting mistletoe up..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's-" **

**"-Christmas!" Dustin finished for her as he casually slung an arm over her shoulder.**

**"Come on Marah. Nobody here is going to kiss each other," Hunter stated, walking next to Tori and Dustin. Marah shrugged.**

**"We'll see..." She said leaving the sentence hanging. She hopped off the chair and turned to Cam.**

**"How's the food coming?" she wondered. They all walked into the kitchen, except for Hunter and Tori.**

**"I know the Christmas may not be the est one for you, since Blake it gone." Tori started as he turned to her. "But you still have us." Tori said looking at the rest of the group setting the table.**

**"Thanks Tor." Hunter said as he pulled her into a hug. He breathed in her undenying scent as he ran his fingers through her golden locks. They pulled away and smilied. Tori looked over to the entrance and groaned.**

**She ran over and dragged the chair over to the location of the dreadful plant. Hunter looked at her strangely. "What are you doing?" he asked as Tori stood on the chair.**

**"What does it look like?" Tori said, turning towards Hunter. "I'm tearing this dumb plant down! And unless you want to risk getting stuck under here with Kapri or Shane, you'd help me!" Hunter took a few steps towards her, before stopping. Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh sure Hunter, you are a great help from over there!" she retorted.**

**"Tori, if I get any closer, we'd both be under it..." Hunter said slowly. Tori rolled her eyes again.**

**"Hunter, will you stop being a baby and get over here!" she demanded, stomping her foot.**

**Big mistake.**

**She was standing on the edge of the chair. Not exactly concentrating on her actions, she had misaimed and her foot slipped forward.**

**She was falling.**

**Eyes widened, Hunter ran forward, catching her in his arms.**

**Tori slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the arms of the brooding bad boy. Gulping slightly, she said a brief thank you as Hunter set her on her feet.**

**That's when the others walked in.**

**"Okay, we got the food all set and- what's with the chair?" Dustin wondered. Tori adjusted her shirt as she exchanged a nervous glance with Hunter.**

**"What happened here?" Cam asked after they didn't say anything.**

**"Nothing much," Tori responded quickly, trying to walk away from the handsome man behind her before everyone noticed where they were standing.**

**Unfortunately for Tori, Dustin and Marah, and basically everyone else, had noticed. Marah ran forward to stop Tori while Dustin and the other guys stood in front of Hunter. "Oh no, you don't, Tori. You two are together underneath the mistletoe, and now you have to kiss or else," Marah informed them gleefully. Then came the stuttered responses:**

**"But….we…I…y-you…."**

**"Why….h-how….huh…."**

**After a moment, Hunter crossed his arms. "We are not doing this," he declared to them stubbornly.**

**"And we really shouldn't be forced to," Tori added, nodding in agreement.**

**"You know what? I think you're both just scared, little chickens,"Dustin replied cockily.**

**"You want to talk about being a chicken Dustin?" Hunter asked as he took a step forward. Dustin hid behind the Shane, who was grinning.**

**"You know what? I'm with Dustin on this one," Kapri stated.**

**"Kapri!" Tori hissed, sending the pink haired woman a death glare.**

**"Prove us wrong, Hunter. Kiss her," Shane dared, knowing that he rarely ever resisted a challenge. Tori let out a shaky breath, also knowing this fact. The Crimson Ranger glared at the team leader, ready to snap his neck. Tori glanced at Hunter, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks. A few moments passed until Shane sniggered.**

**"Come on guys, forget it. These two don't have the guts," he said. He knew that they wanted to kiss each other, but wouldn't do it. So he had to push them a little, considering that they were prideful people. And by the looks on their faces, it was working. Dustin seemed to have understood the plan, because he made his own comments.**

**"Hey, you're right Shane." Dustin began. "It's funny though, they're fearless in battle; but when it comes to something as little as a kiss, they chicken out."**

**Sick with the comments, Hunter did the only thing that came to mind. He grabbed Tori and kissed her. Everyone froze at the sudden action, including Tori. Her eyes were wide open, until she finally realized that Hunter was kissing her. Shutting her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck; kissing him back just as passionately. The others exchanged high- fives and knowing grins, before walking away to give the two their privacy. The two Rangers didn't notice, as they were too into each other. Soon the need for air became to great and they seperated. Tori gazed into Hunter's eyes, passion burning in them.**

**"Hunter..." Tori whispered. Hunter smiled as he caressed her cheek.**

**"Merry Christmas Tori," he said softly. Tori smiled. Hunter leaned his forehead on her own.**

**"Merry Christmas Hunter," she replied, meeting his lips in another passionate kiss.**


End file.
